On The Clock
by purpledragon6
Summary: Charles leaves his 4 month old daughter (Even Toki was surprised to hear this) with the guys for the afternoon while he goes on a very important mission. Now if only the guys would stop calling every five minutes! Rated T for swearing. Slight Charles pairing if you stay till the end.


**When On The Clock**

**A/N: My sister saw the show and is now obsessed with it. So much to the point that she misheard me when I said I was going to be writing a fanfiction and she got all excited and since I didn't want to upset her, I wrote this one.  
**

**Plot: Charles leaves his daughter with the band for the day, and two problems soon arise;**

**1: None of them know how to care for a child.**

**2: The baby doesn't know how to play guitar!**

* * *

"Guys-"

If there was any sight that made Charles want to re-think his life choices, it was the sight of the band passed out in their own vomit and alcohol. The smell in the room alone was enough to make him want to add to the pile of stomach remains on the floor but he sucked it up and attempted to get out yet another statement.

"Oh for goodness sake..."

Nathan, who appeared to be the most sober of the group, woke up almost instantly and the sound of their manager's voice and began to look around the room quickly even though the source of the voice had been right in front of him. His eyes finally landed on the suit clad man and he frowned, letting his raven hair fall in front of his face as he grunted some sort of greeting to him.

"Yes, good morning to you too, Nathan." Charles muttered, walking further into the room and stepping over the bodies of the other band-members as he did so. "When the guys wake up, I have a very important announcement to make, an-"

Within an instant, the rest of the groggy band-members began to come to. Pickles was the first to will himself up to his feet, only to head straight to the fridge for another cold one with Toki following in his lead shortly after and selecting a bowl of fruit from the fridge. Murderface groaned before getting up and walking over to Charles and poking the older man hard in the chest.

"Ey, Charles! Just da man I wante' to see!" Murderface slurred out in a drunken tone. "TO tell ya dat dis is all your fault, cause we got sick and passed out an- What the hell is that?"

The hung-over bass player was pointing down at something strapped to the manager's chest, which he had only noticed just now. The rest of the band looked up and over to where he was now pointing in surprise and they all rushed over to inspect it, and try to decide if it was deadly or not.

"Thats actually what I came to talk to you guys abo-"

"It looks like a bomb!" Murderface exclaimed, suddenly throwing himself onto the floor and away from Charles.

"Holy shit! Theres a bomb on Charles!" Nathan growled lowly, suddenly thrown into a state of panic.

"Whats are wes gonna dos!?" Toki cried, running around the room all while still cramming his mouth with a few grapes and a banana.

"Its real bad! Holy Shit!" Pickles joined in, throwing the remains of his glass beer bottle at the wall and shattering both the bottle and the dry wall.

"Boys, please settle down!" Charles yelled admits the noise. "Now- Wait, where is S-"

At that moment, said blonde quickly entered the room, and surveyed the mess with a very surprised look on his face. He didn't speak as he slowly entered the room, and took his place next to Toki for the time being. After this, the whole room fell into a tense silence before he finally felt the need to ask for someone to fill him in.

"Whats-" The blonde was suddenly cut off by a wailing Toki, who by now had begun to eat an apple.

"CHARLES IS GOTS A BOMBS ONE HIS CHESTS AN-! THIS'S APPLES IS REALS GOOD!" The brown haired male cried, dramatically throwing the apple to the floor.

"Hey, we don't waste food in this house!" Nathan scolded, earning a soft apology from Toki and then turning back to the manager. "Okay, so what the hell were you saying?"

"Well, as soon as you guys finish panicking, I have someone I want you to meet." Charles said calmly, watching as the band members all swarmed around him like bees in curiosity.

"Whose is it!?"

"Better not be another freaking replacement robot."

"I'm not going back to rehab!"

"Is it going to sues me for child supports?"

"Wait, so it isn't a bomb."

"Well, if you would all quiet down then I can tell you." The band instantly quieted down at this, and watched in curiosity as Charles removed what ever it was that was on his chest.

It was a pink, back pack like thing with a hole at the top. Inside of it, there lay the little shape of a baby with pale skin, dark hair that hung in its face, and eyes that matched Charles perfectly. The baby wore a pink T-shirt with 'Daddy's Little CEO' written on the front of it with the band's symbol in the background.

"Wow-ee! Charles is gots a baby!" Toki exclaimed, looking up at said man with wide eyes. "Charles, wes didn't knows you hads a baby!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Charles said in his dead-pan tone before moving on. "Guys, this is my daughter Delia. She is 4 and a half months old and in need of a baby sister for the day while I am out-"

"Thats a stupid name for a kid! Why'd ya name her something so stupid?" Murderface spat out, swaying back and forth from where he stood.

"My wi-" Charles was cut off again but this time from Toki.

"Shes sos cute! Cans I plays with her?" Toki cooed, picking up the baby an hugging her tightly.

"Please be careful with her." The older man muttered, setting down a baby bag and beginning to take his exit but suddenly returning to the baby. "I'll be back at four. Don't do anything stupid and keep an eye on the baby while I'm gone. If anything bad happens to her I'll be furious."

"You can count on us, right guys?" Nathan growled, casting everyone else a death glare before walking into the kitchen for God knows what.

"Thats what I like to here. There is a list of instructions on how to care for her in her baby bag, again don't do anything stupid and keep an eye on her." Charles turned to the baby and put a hand gently on her head. "I'll be back, pumpkin. Be good, and keep an eye on the boys."

The baby cooed in return as her daddy promptly took his leave from the room, leaving the boys alone with the four month old baby.

"Well, how bad can this b-" At that moment, the baby erupted into a loud round of crying and all hell broke lose.


End file.
